


Ha perso la testa per la mia mitraglietta

by Zoo94



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Gangster!Lauro, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pianista!Edo, mitraglietta e pistola (usata in modo alternativo)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoo94/pseuds/Zoo94
Summary: “Oh, ma dai! Mica ti metti a sparare con quello, ora!” Edo lo guarda incredulo.Lauro si accende una sigaretta con la mano libera e ancora una volta solleva le spalle con fare non curante. “Perché no? Non vuoi?”
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Ha perso la testa per la mia mitraglietta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il promt: Achille Lauro /Boss Doms Ha perso la testa per la mia mitraglietta @P0rn Fest #14

Per quella sera Edo ha finito di suonare. Sistema il seggiolino davanti al pianoforte e scende dal piccolo palco. Va a rifugiarsi nel suo solito posto, nell’angolo più buio e in disparte del locale.  
Si lascia cadere sulla sedia con uno sbuffo, vuole solo rollarsi una sigaretta e fumarsela in pace.  
Neanche un minuto dopo averlo pensato, qualcuno si piazza davanti al tavolino coprendo con la sua ombra tabacco e cartine.  
“Ma che cazz-” La protesta gli muore sulle labbra appena Edo alza lo sguardo. Il proprietario dell’ombra è un uomo giovane, alto, vestito con un completo gessato fatto evidentemente su misura. Trasuda eleganza. Edo non avrebbe saputo rendere l’idea in altri termini.

“Buonasera.”  
“Salve.”  
“Tu sei Edoardo, vero?”  
“Si?” L’uomo sorride al tono interrogativo con cui ha risposto. Allunga la mano destra per presentarsi. Nella sinistra regge due bicchieri di whisky.  
“Piacere. Io sono Lauro.”

  
Edo fissa per un attimo la mano coperta dal tatuaggio di una tigre che ruggisce prima di stringerla.

  
“Piacere.”  
“Il barista m’ha detto che di solito bevi whisky”, Lauro fa ondeggiare il liquido ambrato nei bicchieri. “Posso?”

  
Edo fa un cenno per invitarlo a sedersi e accetta il bicchiere che gli viene offerto. Lo fa tintinnare contro quello di Lauro e entrambi li sbattono contro il tavolo con un suono secco prima di bere un sorso.  
“Hai suonato davvero bene questa sera. Complimenti.”  
“Grazie”, Edo finisce di prepararsi la sigaretta e l’accende. Pur immaginando la risposta chiede comunque: “Suoni anche tu?”  
Lauro ride. “No. No, io mi occupo di altri _affari_ , diciamo.”

  
Quando scosta la giacca per prendere un portasigarette argentato dalla tasca interna, Edo riesce a intravedere il calcio di una pistola sistemata in una fondina ascellare.  
Edo svuota il suo bicchiere con un sorso. Fa un cenno verso la pistola. “Affari che prevedono l’uso di quella?”  
“A volte” Lauro accompagna la risposta con un’alzata di spalle, per lui sono normali imprevisti lavorativi, cose che capitano a tutti.  
Soffia verso l’alto e Edo guarda lo sbuffo perdersi nell’atmosfera già abbondantemente fumosa del locale.  
“Io non ho mai sparato” dice poi, senza una ragione apparente.  
“Davvero?” Lauro finisce a sua volta il whisky. “Ti piacerebbe provare?”

___

Avevano lasciato la città con la macchina di Lauro, una decapottabile sportiva. Lauro ha guidato sulle strade deserte come una persona che non prende minimamente in considerazione inconvenienti quali uscire di strada o schiantarsi su qualche albero. Edo si era dovuto reggere più volte sul cruscotto, ma aveva riso anche. E qualche volta aveva sbirciato in direzione di Lauro, verso i suoi capelli scuri prima perfettamente lisciati all’indietro ormai scompigliati dalla brezza estiva.

Ora Lauro parcheggia ai margini di un bosco, lontano da qualsiasi traccia di centri abitati.  
Si tolgono entrambi le giacche e senza dire una parola Lauro estrae la pistola. Con un movimento fluido stende il braccio e fa fuoco verso il tronco di un albero. Gli spari rimbombano nella notte, i proiettili si conficcati nel legno a pochi centimetri di distanza tra loro, formando un cerchio.

  
“Porco cazzo!” Edo non riesce a trattenere l’espressione di sorpresa. Lauro abbassa il braccio e fa un risolino. Edo non riesce a vederlo bene nella luce della luna, ma giurerebbe di aver visto le sue guance arrossire.  
“Allora, vuoi provare?”  
Edo annuisce. Lauro gli porge la pistola – una Colt nero perla, il calcio decorato con il disegno di un dragone – e si posiziona alle sue spalle. Con un movimento sorprendentemente delicato gli fa alzare il braccio.

  
“Allarga un po’ le gambe. Ecco, così.” Quando parla, Edo sente il respiro caldo di Lauro sul collo, e deve fare uno sforzo per ignorarlo.  
“Fissa un punto sul tronco e quando sei pronto, spara.”  
Edo si concentra sull’albero che ha davanti, butta fuori il fiato e preme il grilletto. Sente le mani calde di Lauro sulle spalle che lo aiutano a mantenere l’equilibrio dopo il rinculo. Il proiettile si conficca sopra il cerchio fatto poco prima da Lauro.

  
“Ancora.”

  
Edo non si fa ripetere l’invito e spara un’altra volta, due, tre. Spara finché non si sente il _click_ del caricatore vuoto. Alcuni proiettili hanno centrato il tronco, altri si sono persi nel buio.  
Fischiano le orecchie a tutti e due, ridono.

  
“Cristo! Non pensavo fosse così…”Lauro rimette la pistola nella fondina e lo guarda con un sorriso. “Così…?”

“Boh, non lo so nemmeno. Forte. Rilassante.”

  
Gli occhi di Lauro si accendono con uno strano scintillio.

  
“Aspetta. Ti faccio provare una cosa _davvero_ rilassante.” Va verso la macchina e quando torna, ha in mano una mitragliatrice Thompson con il tipico caricatore tondo già al suo posto.

  
“Oh, ma dai! Mica ti metti a sparare con quello, ora!” Edo lo guarda incredulo.  
Lauro si accende una sigaretta con la mano libera e ancora una volta solleva le spalle con fare non curante. “Perché no? Non vuoi?”

  
A quella domanda Edo si rende conto che si, vuole. Vuole intensamente vedere Lauro sparare con quella mitragliatrice.  
E quando lo vede sistemarsi con le gambe divaricate ben piantate a terra, le bretelle tese sui muscoli del petto e la sigaretta stretta tra le labbra, inizia a sentire una pressione nei pantaloni.  
Pressione che aumenta quando Lauro fa fuoco e il suo corpo viene scosso dalla mitragliatrice stretta tra le mani. Edo pensa di non aver mai visto uno spettacolo più bello in vita sua.

  
Lauro smette di sparare e si riavvia una ciocca di capelli che gli era caduta sulla fronte.  
Fa un cenno con la mano per invitare Edo ad avvicinarsi. Schiaccia la sigaretta sotto la scarpa e gli si rimette alle spalle. Gli mostra come impugnare l’arma e questa volta appoggia le mani sui fianchi di Edo per aiutarlo a mantenere la posizione.

  
“Vai.” un sussurro caldo detto direttamente contro l’orecchio.  
Edo fa partire due sventagliate di proiettili e poi abbassa la mitragliatrice. Scoppia a ridere e senza pensarci, si appoggia contro il corpo di Lauro.  
“Cazzo, si! Avevi ragione, questo _si_ che è rilassante. Ti fa… ti fa…” Le parole gli muoiono sulle labbra quando sente Lauro cingerlo un po’ più stretto con le braccia, una mano che gli scivola sopra l’erezione ormai impossibile da nascondere. Appoggia la nuca contro la spalla di Lauro e si struscia a sua volta contro l’erezione di quest’ultimo.  
“Ti fa perdere la testa.” finisce la frase con un sospiro, con Lauro che ride e si china a baciargli il collo.

___

  
Un attimo dopo sono nella macchina, Lauro su un sedile e Edo che in qualche modo è riuscito ad inginocchiarsi fra le sue gambe. Gli slaccia i pantaloni con movimenti rapidi e Lauro osserva le dita da pianista muoversi agili.

  
Edo lo prende in bocca, se lo fa scivolare sulla lingua fino ad arrivare alla base e Lauro ricade sullo schienale con un mugolio.  
Appoggia una mano sulla testa di Edo, e lui serra gli occhi. E’ pronto alla stretta violenta sui capelli, a sentirsi chiamare con parole offensive e insulti, come gli succede di solito.

  
E invece la mano di Lauro passa piano fra le ciocche, scende con una carezza delicata sulla guancia.

  
“Quanto sei bello” gli dice piano. “Quanto sei bello.”

  
Gli prende il mento tra le dita per fargli sollevare la testa e si china a baciarlo. Sente il suo sapore sulle labbra dell’altro e non riesce a trattenere un nuovo mugolio.  
Sposta una gamba tra quelle di Edo e preme contro il suo inguine. Edo gli si strofina subito contro.  
Lauro interrompe il bacio con una risata.

  
“Certo che ‘sta mitraglietta t’ha fatto proprio perdere la testa, eh?”

  
Edo gli sale in grembo con un ghigno stampato in faccia. Con l’aiuto di Lauro riesce ad abbassarsi pantaloni e mutande e ansima quando finalmente sente la stretta calda e morbida della sua mano intorno al cazzo.  
Continuano a baciarsi mentre gli sbottona la camicia rivelando un dragone tatuato identico a quello inciso sulla pistola. Edo lo osserva affascinato e scende a percorrerne le curve sinuose con la lingua.

  
Si blocca quando sente le dita di Lauro premergli sotto il mento. La pressione del tocco aumenta e capisce di dover alzare la testa.  
Lauro sposta le dita davanti alla sua bocca, e Edo vede che sta imitando una pistola con la mano: indice e medio tesi e pollice ripiegato.  
“ _Bang!_ ” Lauro fa finta di sparargli e insinua le dita tra le labbra di Edo, che le socchiude con un sorriso e inizia a muoverci la lingua intorno, a succhiare.  
Quando sente le dita abbastanza bagnate, Lauro gliele sfila di bocca, percorre il suo mento e il petto lasciando una scia umida fino ad arrivargli fra le gambe. Edo gli stringe le spalle in una morsa. Gli entra dentro piano, ma sente comunque Edo inspirare con un suono tagliente e poi sospirare tremulo.

  
“Ti faccio male?”

  
“No…” Edo rovescia all’indietro la testa con gli occhi chiusi. “Continua” Si spinge nel pugno di Lauro, che sente le prime gocce calde tra le dita.

  
Lauro continua ad affondare indice e medio dentro Edo, a seconda dei versi di quest’ultimo capisce quando sfiora il punto giusto.  
Poi Edo si sputa in una mano e ricomincia a massaggiargli l’erezione. Nasconde la faccia contro il collo, gli bacia l’arteria in rilievo fino ad arrivargli all’orecchio. Gli morde il lobo tenero e questa volta è Lauro a dargli una spinta fra le dita.

  
“Voglio di più.” Edo glielo dice nell’orecchio, mentre ansima in modo un po’ più concitato.

  
Lauro deglutisce. “Si” cerca di parlare e la voce gli esce roca. Ci riprova “Si. Tutto quello che vuoi.”

  
Gli cinge i fianchi con un braccio e con la mano libera si guida dentro di lui. Scivola piano nella stretta avvolgente e calda. Bacia Edo sulla faccia, sulla bocca. Gli passa la lingua su un capezzolo e il pollice sull’altro.

  
“Cazzo” Edo muove i fianchi con gli occhi chiusi e fa un verso frustrato quando si rende conto che Lauro non lo sta più stringendo nella sua mano. La sua mano calda e morbida. La rivuole. Prova a dirglielo ma Lauro gli appoggia un dito sulle labbra per zittirlo.  
Si accomoda contro lo schienale e con la mano libera estrae la pistola. Gli appoggia la canna sulla guancia e Edo rabbrividisce al contatto con il metallo freddo. Sente la carezza gelida scorrergli sul petto, fa una sosta sulla croce tatuata sulla sua pancia e poi Edo guarda la punta della pistola percorrergli l’erezione per tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Resta con le labbra socchiuse e la vista appannata, incapace di formulare un solo pensiero coerente. Vede la canna scendere un po’ più giù a solleticargli le palle.  
Ha un sussulto. “E’ sca- scarica, vero?” chiede con un risolino nervoso.  
Anche Lauro ride, e la sua è una risata calda “Si, amore mì. E’ scarica.”  
Edo fa un sospiro vibrante. “La testa. Mi fai perdere la testa. Mi fa…” Continua a mormorarlo mentre riprende a muovere i fianchi sopra Lauro e contro la pistola.  
Sente Lauro abbracciarlo ed ansimargli contro il collo.  
Vengono a pochi istanti l’uno dall’altro, con versi bassi e rochi che si mescolano nell’abitacolo della macchina.

Lauro si sfila da lui, Edo gli crolla contro il petto. Restano in silenzio a riprendere fiato.  
Lauro ha ancora la pistola stretta mollemente nella mano, un liquido bianco traslucido che macchia il metallo nero. Accarezza piano la nuca di Edo.  
“A casa ho un’intera collezione, comunque. Di pistole e mitra.”  
“Davvero?” Edo alza la testa pigramente. “Me la farai vedere un giorno?”  
“Anche subito, amore mì.”


End file.
